The Demonic Side of Love
by Airalynn
Summary: This is a story how good things can turn bad. When Inuyasha gets jeous over his demon brother's new girlfriend. Things start turning and more anger is thrown between Inuyasha gang. Can they pull together and destroy Aeiko? Find out... R&R Please!
1. The Beginning

=========================== The Beginning ===========================  
  
In the Futile Era  
  
Kagome had just got back from her home. She was a little banged up because she struggled to get her bike through the portal. Kagome showed up with a gasp of the beautiful morning. She got onto her bike and began to ride to find Inuyasha and the gang. She put on her CD player and started to blast up the music.  
  
Inuyasha was asleep in the hut while everyone else was outside. Kagome rode down in a flash as everyone waved. She smiled and walked into the hut where Inuyasha was dead asleep. She kneeled down at his face and gently pulled her fingers through his long silky hair. Inuyasha woke in a single heart beat.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you Inuyasha?" She asked as she quickly pulled her hand to her heart.  
  
"No, I was awake just eyes shut." He said with a yawn. Inuyasha was sitting with no shirt and bandages all over his chest. Kagome turned and set her bag on the floor. She moved slowly over to Inuyasha and took a seat.  
  
"What happened while I was gone?" She said looking at his scratches and bandages.  
  
"Sesshoumaru struck again." Inuyasha said playing with his bandages.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked to his Kimono that was sitting in the corner. She wiped the dust off and handed it to him. She looked at him as he put it on.  
  
"Dog form?" She asked and he looked at her quickly.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked as if she had sensing powers.  
  
"The massive foot print near the Bone Eater's Well." She said with a boring face and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"So how has the other side been?" He asked struggling with his Kimono to not hurt him to much. She looked at him and then started to unpack.  
  
"Fine, everything is just fine Inuyasha." She said and smiled. She pulled a chip bag from her backpack. "These are for you." She smiled.  
  
"ALRIGHT FRIED POTATOES!" He cheered and she laughed.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha waked out of the hut where Kaede was fixing soup to eat. Inuyasha sat on the ground. Nursing his wounds with oil and watching Kagome look upset. He wanted to ask what was wrong but his wounds were stinging.  
  
"What ale's you Inuyasha? Your wounds still hurt?" Kaede asked and Inuyasha made faces while he torn the bandages from his red skin.  
  
"No matter what I do it feels like I am being stabbed with needles." Inuyasha said making scarce noises.  
  
"Inuyasha what's that?" Kagome asked scared to death and pointed into the glossy morning mist.  
  
"What's what?" Inuyasha asked with not even a stutter.  
  
"That!!" Kagome said and took a few steps closer.  
  
There in the mist was a fluffy ball. It looked like Shippo but he was behind her. Soon the sky mist went away and the ball got a hard cover over it. It was a metal cover with spikes and was dark black. Kagome reached to touch it.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome touched it and pricked her finger. Kagome soon came drowsy and fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha set his hand on her heart. "She isn't breathing!" Inuyasha struck.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and shook her a little. She still didn't breath. She laid there with not a move and not a wince. Inuyasha thought it was over but he didn't give up. He confronted the ball which had turned deadly red and stood staring at it.  
  
==========================================================  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey everyone New story again. If you like please R&R. This story has no sense to it obviously but I didn't have any other ideas. If you read it Thank you... if you hate it I agree. Bye for now!  
  
Airalynn 


	2. The Assassin's Barbaric Rival

===================================== The Assassin's Barbaric Rival =====================================  
  
Kagome had just passed out with her last breath of air. Inuyasha had found to confront the ball which was now deadly red.  
  
"Inuyasha don't." Miroku shoved in and Inuyasha turned to crack his fingers.  
  
"I can take it! It's only a crappy ball of dead fur." Inuyasha stuck and suddenly they heard a laugh. It sounded like a child.  
  
Everyone looked around trying to find where it came from. Suddenly the ball began to move and molded into a teenage fox girl. She was quite tall and had long nails and a long tail. She dressed in Goth like clothing and had long black hair. Soon after Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha's stupidity... him Sango, Kirara, and Shippo left to stay out of the way.  
  
"Fool!" she said as she stared at Inuyasha. "You really think you can save her?" Inuyasha let out a growl.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I am Aeiko, the evil fox girl. And you are my boyfriend's blood hound mutt of a brother." She sneered and Inuyasha put a confused look on his face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... that assassin!" He tried to contain in his laughter. "Him have a girlfriend?" He fell to the ground in laughter.  
  
"Laugh it up now but we are madly in love. He shall be here any minute and I still hold Kagome's life... right in my mind." She let an evil laugh out and Inuyasha stop his laughs and stood up.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Soon the sky grew black and everyone looked up. A giant dragon came down from the sky with a little girl, a frog type thing, and a tall man. Inuyasha grudged forward.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled as everyone was in awkward silence.  
  
"Inuyasha, you dare to put grief into the sexy one's name?" Aeiko claimed.  
  
"The sexy one?" Inuyasha questioned in sickness.  
  
"What? You thought you were the one who was?" She laughed and Sesshoumaru gave her a kiss upon her lips.  
  
"That's gross Sesshoumaru! You could at least get a room!" Inuyasha spewed and Sesshoumaru struck in.  
  
"Jealousy seems to come as rule to you. Does that human girl not like you?" Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched Inuyasha sneer. "You do love her; does she not return your love?"  
  
"That human... gross!" Inuyasha screeched (Kagome would have said something but she was still knocked out)  
  
"Figures you would lie to your own brother." Sesshoumaru said as he put his hand on the tokijin.  
  
"Lets not fight over this now... why did you harm Kagome? What do you want from her.?" Inuyasha grudged forward.  
  
"I want her dead... that's what I want from her!" Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
"Why Kagome, go kill your damn girlfriend!" Inuyasha winced.  
  
"Kill me? He would never... besides I have Kagome in mind control! I could kill her in a mere two seconds." Aeiko claimed.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm evil... that's what I do!"  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
After about an hour of fighting, Kagome started to wake. As she was under mind control she grabbed a knife that was sitting in the hut and wandered out side. Aeiko's controls had her sneak up behind Inuyasha, and shove the knife through his chest. Then once more, through the shoulder. Inuyasha fell to the ground instantly.  
  
"Good job pet." Aeiko picked on Kagome.  
  
"Well done love." Sesshoumaru said to Aeiko and gave her a kiss in return.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke.  
  
"She talks?" Sesshoumaru questioned Aeiko.  
  
Aeiko whispered in his ear "Through my mind. I control her talking."  
  
Inuyasha rolled over to look at Kagome; she was standing there holding a knife covered with half demon blood. Inuyasha winced and began to listen as she looked into his eyes. Inuyasha then notices Kagome's eyes were bright red.  
  
"Inuyasha, you came this far... very much far. It's your turn to feel the pain... and your turn to die." Kagome spoke as if she was a robot and collapse to the ground.  
  
Her fall put her back to normal. As she woke in a heartbeat she grabbed her bow and arrows which were luckily only a couple feet behind her. She stood up and pointed an arrow at Aeiko.  
  
"What have you done to me?" She demanded Aeiko to answer.  
  
"I possessed you to kill Inuyasha. That's all." Aeiko said as if it was nothing. Kagome looked down to where Inuyasha lay in pain and watching each wound drip blood different paths down his skin.  
  
"That's disgusting. Why does everyone always possess me? Even through they are gone why not Shippo or Sango?" Kagome said in anger.  
  
"Because everyone hates you." Sesshoumaru and Aeiko said together and then shared a kiss of joy.  
  
"You disgust me. Take this." She launched a sacred arrow at the two.  
  
"Stupid human." Aeiko clapped her hands once and a barrier surrounded the two. "I am the only demon with powers to flee the sacred arrow. Stupid girl, don't you think I would have thought about that before launching it?"  
  
"Never speak of me like that." Kagome grudged and Sesshoumaru butted in.  
  
"Since you are both in pain and Inuyasha is paralyzed right now... Aeiko lets go." Sesshoumaru said and Aeiko nodded.  
  
They both climbed upon the dragon and soon were gone.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kagome had laid down where Inuyasha was there... eyes shut. She gently shook him but he didn't wake. She sat her head upon his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha I am so sorry." She began to tear. "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't prick my finger. I'm sorry Inuyasha... so sorry" She was fully crying by now.  
  
"It's alright." Inuyasha said and set his hand on her head. "It's wasn't your fault." She grudged at the pain in his chest and shoulder.  
  
Kagome smiled a little "be right back." She got up and wiped the tears from her nice normal eyes. About five minutes later she came out with the First Aid Kit. She sat next to Inuyasha and gently uncovered his wounds.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said as she dressed and oiled the wounds.  
  
"Your welcome, it's the least I could do after what happened." She said still tearing a little. "Wait a minute!" Kagome struck.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha grudged more.  
  
"How are you this badly hurt? Usually this is nothing... you usually just get right back up when your done. Why can't you move?" She wondered as she kept dressing Inuyasha wounds.  
  
"It's almost time of the new moon. I have no strength when it comes around." He said pausing between each word because of the pain.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
As Inuyasha lay motionless, his hair began to turn black. Kagome was then dressing the wounds in the front.  
  
"Kagome I could never thank you enough." Inuyasha said struggling.  
  
"What?" She question.  
  
Inuyasha started to try and sit up. As Kagome helped him up he flew forward and landed on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be trying to get up." She said.  
  
Inuyasha put his finger on her lip to make her quiet. He pulled forward and gently kissed her on her lips. Kagome was in shock and knew it was the human power but she didn't say anything and kissed him back.  
  
====================  
  
A/N: I realize this story kind of sucks but R&R please so I can maybe fix it. I like knowing what people think about my stories. Thank you for reading it!  
  
Airalynn 


	3. Aeiko's Defense

Aeiko's Defense

Inuyasha is a little upset by having his brother almost win their battle. He knew it would be risky. He had later kissed Kagome in his human form. But had no idea he did so when he turned back to his normal half demon self.

"Come on Inuyasha... you knew it would happen sooner or later." Kagome joked by the whole incident.

"WILL YOU GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY... I LET HIM WIN!" Inuyasha growled and Sango stepped into the conversation before Inuyasha exploded by anger.

"Inuyasha, your lies make you look like a baby. You can barely fool yourself." Sango flipped her hair and Miroku talked to back her up. Kagome hoped to bring up the Sesshoumaru thing instead of letting him know about his and Kagome's little "moment."

"Inuyasha she is right, your human stupidity is getting the better of your demon stupidity." Miroku folded his hand and nodded his head as a prayer and sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked nicely but still a little pushy. Inuyasha sat down on the ground and looked into the sky.

"Only simply you think you are cool because you are part demon but your human half is simply taking your mind." Inuyasha grew big in the eyes at Miroku's comment.

"WHAT??" Inuyasha started running around in circles while hitting him self in the head. Kagome laughed and said his command.

"Sit boy." Kagome said it nicely showing she just wanted him to stop.

"WHAT THE..." Inuyasha started and Kagome repeated the command before he could finish the sentence.

"It isn't nice to swear for one and for two, Miroku was only joking." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha got on his feet quickly.

"I'm gonna kill you Miroku!" Inuyasha cursed at Miroku and started to run. Inuyasha slipped on a rock and Miroku started laughing.

"Yup, that was some good killing." Miroku slurred the "good" and started to laugh harder.

"Miroku, one more comment and I'll tear your face off." Inuyasha threatened and cracked his fingers, getting ready to fight.

"Ok, Aeiko lover." Miroku teased and Inuyasha grew furious.

"What??" Inuyasha sneered.

"Aww the poor puppy is jealous of the big better brother dog's girlfriend... poor thing." Miroku and the others laughed.

"YOU ARE GONNA DIE MIROKU. NEVER CALL ME A PUPPY!" Inuyasha ran at him with red glowing eyes.

"One more move and you'll get sucked into my wind tunnel!" Miroku pulled the beads on his hand and Inuyasha froze in step.

Kagome struck suddenly "YOUR IN LOVE WITH THAT AEIKO SLUT!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha went to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

"NO... and she would kick your ass any day!" Kagome had made him mad so he tried to make her mad. Kagome freaked at Inuyasha's saying.

"Maybe when hell freezes over!" Kagome screamed and said his command. She picked him up with so much anger and launched him over the cliff they were walking upon.

Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome with fear for a few minutes. They were both afraid to say anything.

"Uhh, Kagome?" Miroku asked innocently and Kagome turned around with a smile.

"Yes Miroku?" She said in an honest voice.

"What was that?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

She stared at her hands for a minute. "I don't know... I wasn't even aware I could pick him up." She gasped at her doing. "I hope he's ok!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other then back at Kagome. "Maybe on the outside... but how do you think his feelings toward you are gonna be?"

Kagome gasped and looked down at the ledge below where Inuyasha lay motionless. She called down a message to him that echoed though out the mountain side.

"Inuyasha!" It echoed "I'm sorry!" It echoed again.

After about 10 minutes Inuyasha got his strength back. He grudged and soared to the top with a terribly angry face on him.

"Kagome!" He demanded. She turned around.

"Oh sorry about that... my bad." She put a fake little smile on her face as she flipped her hand up and down.

"Oh yeah right sorry! You practically killed me Kagome!" He grudged and stepped forward at her.

"Inuyasha, you really know how to hold a grudge you little doggy demon you." She joked and stroked his ears. Inuyasha pushed away knowing Kagome knew he hated people touching his ears.

Inuyasha and the gang walked up the side of the mountain side while no one talked to Inuyasha but Sango. When they got to the top of the mountain Inuyasha caught the scent of Aeiko. He gently tapped his finger at the tetusaiga and it popped out of the sheath a little.

"Their back... I sense them." Inuyasha growled and everyone questioned.

Soon the sky grew dark with red mixed in a little. A giant dragon with two heads approached over the ledge. Inuyasha grudged forward, ready to fight. Sesshoumaru, Aeiko, Rin and Joken were all aboard.

"Sesshoumaru, I knew it was you. I could smell you and that witch of a girlfriend of yours... a mile away." Inuyasha sniffed and Sesshoumaru smiled.

"We are not here to battle you." Sesshoumaru laughed and Inuyasha looked confused. Before he could say anything Aeiko butted in.

"How dare you call me a slut?!?! You wretched human!" Aeiko struck and Kagome took a step back.

Kagome didn't say a word and already started to shoot an arrow at Aeiko. She let go and it cast through the bliss and in between Sesshoumaru's fingers. Kagome gasp because he caught it. The arrow soon melted and Aeiko giggled. She gave you lover a kiss on the cheek for helping her... though she didn't need it.

"You melted it?" Kagome questioned and backed down.

"So, you're an easy competitor. Perfect... I get a break." Aeiko said, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, Your battle is with me. Not her, it's always with me." Inuyasha tried to convince him and Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Your right, it is always with you. This time... it's different." Sesshoumaru smiled.

Aeiko pointed at Kagome "It's with her... but it shouldn't take long. Really."

"Fine, I can handle you." Kagome stepped forward getting ready to cast an arrow. Inuyasha shook his head at her stupidity and went and sat with everyone else... staying out of the way. Kagome had been doing really well, she had almost won but then the unthinkable happened.

"Kagome... pretty strong I see." Aeiko said. "But can you handle this?" Aeiko let out a horrid laugh.

Aeiko cast her hands up and clapped. As she gently separated her hands a bright blue ball with electric waves forming around it showed up. Kagome winced at the brightness and cast an arrow... hoping to pop it. The arrow soaked up inside the ball, along with the power inside the arrow. Aeiko cast the ball sending her own strength and Kagome's strength together. They powers hit Kagome and she fell to the ground. Once the blue smoke disappeared everyone saw that Kagome was paralyzed and dying right there. Inuyasha ran to her rescue.

"Aeiko how could you!" Inuyasha struck.

"You stupid mutt, I am in a battle. I will try and kill her." Aeiko laughed at how stupid he was.

Inuyasha called out his wind scar and it went through towards Aeiko and her gang. When the fire and the smoke went away Inuyasha found that they had escaped. Inuyasha quickly ran to Kagome and knelt down. She was dying right in front of his eyes and he couldn't take it. He shook her a little.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha shook her harder and harder. Soon a light from inside her blew out. Her head flopped over to the side. Inuyasha had thought she died right there. He couldn't hear her breath. She wouldn't move, and her heart wasn't moving either. Inuyasha shook her as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Kagome!!!!"


	4. Kagome Revived

Kagome Revived

Since Kagome had been paralyzed and hanging on with only a little life in her, Inuyasha had ran her to the old priestess Kaede. Hoping to save her life... It's been 8 weeks and still no recovering.

"Inuyasha, I can stay here with her. Please leave, I need to dress her wounds." Kaede asked and Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha left the room and Kaede called in Sango.

"Yes Kaede?" Sango asked storming into the hut think something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing child! I need ye help dressing her wounds." Kaede said and Sango nodded with a small smile.

Outside Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about what they were going to do about Kagome's condition. They heard noises coming from inside the hut but Inuyasha didn't even dare to look. Miroku on the other hand would of, but Inuyasha was guarding the entrance with his life. Soon after their conversation Sango walked out of the hut with a simple sigh.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked, almost crying again.

"Is she alright?" Miroku asked hoping Sango would say yes.

"She isn't doing to good, she can't move and she won't try. She is still knocked out and I have no idea what to do." Sango sighed and Inuyasha lowered his head. "Well I am going to find some herbs so Kaede can brew them for potion. She says it might help."

Miroku smiled gently and raising her hand. "Ahhh... let me assist you."

Sango rolled her eyes "Alright, but no funny business."

"Of course not." Miroku said, you could tell it was sarcasm.

Inuyasha shook his head at Miroku and Sango's little talk. Wanting to smile he couldn't. Inuyasha knocked gently on the side of the hut and Kaede said it was ok to come in. Inuyasha stepped into the hut and there she was, motionless and just barely breathing.

"I don't understand Inuyasha, it's been 8 weeks and still no moving." Kaede said as she brewed her potion.

"But will she live?" he asked holding Kagome's hand and not taking his eyes off her.

"I don't know... she is in god's hands Inuyasha." Kaede sighed and a tear rolled down Inuyasha's cheek. "I'm going to check on Sango, I hope she got the right herbs." Kaede soon left the room.

"Kagome I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered as he was alone with her. "I should have battled them with you, if I did this would have never happened." Inuyasha laid his head down next to her side. "I am sorry."

In the woods, Miroku and Sango looked for herbs. Sango could sense Miroku was planning something but said nothing and watched his every move. Sango picked up about three kinds of different leaves. She was looking in a book that Kaede had lent her so she wouldn't get other ones confused with the right ones.

Miroku hoped Sango would listen to him when he tried to speak his mind. Miroku held back his most wanting desire to be with her... and practically every other woman on the planet.

"Miroku what's wrong?" Sango asked as he watched his feet when he walked.

:Oh uhhh, nothing. I was just thinking about Kagome. I'm a little worried, it has been 8 weeks and she still hasn't moved one bit." Miroku said and Sango agreed. Sango picked up her last leaf and had a slow conversational walk back to the hut.

Back at the hut Inuyasha was still inside with Kagome and Kaede had gone inside as well. Kaede had sat down on a step and stirred a small pot of dark colored cream. She looked at the door with a worried face.

"Where could they be?" Kaede asked a little worried.

"I don't know, but if they don't get here soon I'll slaughter the both of them!" Inuyasha threatened as if the potion was her only hope. Kaede stared at him with fear.

"Why it that?" Kaede asked knowing he had deep love for Kagome.

"I have to save her. If she doesn't make it, I don't know what I'll do." Inuyasha said while he laid his head back down on her motionless body. He sighed. "Still no movement. The potion might be her only hope."

Soon enough Sango and Miroku were approaching. Inuyasha perked his head up and listened closely as he whispered to himself. "About time." He heard a sound of a loud smack sound and a scream along the path Miroku and Sango took. Someone screamed pervert and knew exactly what happened.

Sango came back through the passage and gave the herbs to Kaede. She walked out of the hut quickly and sat down hard on the ground... expressing her anger.

Inside the hut Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome hand when Kaede wasn't looking. Soon after, he walked outside to have a talk with Miroku. Inuyasha stepped out of the hut and Miroku came down the path with a bright red mark across his face.

Inuyasha put a terribly angry face on him and looked Miroku straight in the eye. Miroku giggled a little and Inuyasha growled. He grabbed Miroku and pulled him into an open field. Inuyasha looked at Miroku as if he was going to kill him.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Miroku asked as if nothing was wrong.

"DO I LOOK OK?" Inuyasha yelled and growled at Miroku. "Kaede tells Sango to get herbs that may be Kagome's only hope to live and you hit on Sango! It took you almost 2 hours to get back, and for your sake..." Inuyasha sneered "She better live." Inuyasha pushed Miroku to the ground and walked away.

Inuyasha arrived back at the hut and walked inside. Kaede was trying to feed Kagome the potion but was struggling. Inuyasha helped her sit Kagome up and feed it to her. Inuyasha sighed hoping this would work... but it had to. Inuyasha would never be able to go on if she didn't. He had to save her.

About 2 hours later Kagome moved and Inuyasha looked right at her. Kagome was alive and Inuyasha sigh heavily. Kagome opened her eyes and looked to the side. Where Inuyasha was sitting there holding her hand.

"Inuyasha?" She said in a waking voice. Inuyasha smiled.

"Kagome, your alright!" He said and let go of her hand so she wouldn't think anything was going on.

"I'm fine, and how are you?" She smiled and she started to sit up.

"Better now." He said helping her up. He gave her a hug of joy. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Kagome smiled and looked to the side where Kaede was fixing dinner. Kaede looked up and nodded at Kagome knowing she was going to be ok. Kagome slid off the bed type thing she was sleeping on and tried to stand. She first fell in Inuyasha but then caught her balance.

"I need to take a walk, I feel stiff." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha helped her walk.

They both walked out side and Sango saw Kagome finally. Sango waved to her and Kagome smiled back. Everyone was feeling a lot better knowing everything was fine. Inuyasha walked Kagome over to Sango to ask her something.

"Sango where is Miroku?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him you were dragging him into the forest and yelling at him." Sango said and Inuyasha sighed.

Ok, Kagome wait here." Inuyasha said and Sango stood up to help her keep her balance.

Inuyasha ran through the forest and into the field he had brought Miroku to. Inuyasha looked around to the emptiness. Inuyasha looked all around but not soul was in sight. Inuyasha sighed and remember their conversation, Inuyasha felt terrible about what he had said to Miroku. In that field was no one... Miroku was gone.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

A/N: Times of joy and times of tears. Emotions can get in every ones way. Will the gang find Miroku... most likely. Will Kagome be able to fight again... most likely. Thank you for reading my story and R&R please... I'm dying to know what you think.


	5. Misunderstanding or Real?

Misunderstanding... or Real?

Kagome is back on her feet and Inuyasha is happy again. Though their tables turn when they find someone from their clan has disappeared... Miroku

Inuyasha came back through the open passage on the right side of the hut. There he came through with his head low and his mind filled with thoughts. Kagome struggled to walk over to him as Sango helped her. Kagome fell into Inuyasha and he had caught her.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome, trying to get her balance back.

"Miroku is gone." He said and pulled up his kimono that was slowly falling off his shoulder.

"Inuyasha... what did you say to him?" Sango demanded he told as Kagome put an arm around Sango to lean on her instead of Inuyasha.

%%

"_Inuyasha are you ok?" Miroku asked as if nothing was wrong._

"_DO I LOOK OK?" Inuyasha yelled and growled at Miroku. "Kaede tells Sango to get herbs that may be Kagome's only hope to live and you hit on Sango! It took you almost 2 hours to get back, and for your sake..." Inuyasha sneered "She better live." Inuyasha pushed Miroku to the ground and walked away. _

_%%_

Inuyasha explained to them the flash back he got. Kagome got her balance and she pointed a finger at Inuyasha. She knew it wasn't right for him to say that.

"Wait Kagome don't!" He said knowing what she was going to do.

"Inuyasha. Sit boy." She said calmly and tiredly. Inuyasha didn't hit the ground that hard because she said it to light... but it did hurt him.

Inuyasha sighed knowing she was in pain and she couldn't hold a grudge for long. Inuyasha picked her up and brought her back inside the hut. Knowing she was in a lot of pain, she wouldn't be able to battle.

"Kagome stay here... Sango and I will go find Miroku." Inuyasha demanded knowing she would surely die if in battle.

"Ok..." She said in a struggling voice and Inuyasha turned to leave. "Inuyasha..." she took a deep breath.

"Hmm?" He turned around to face her.

"Don't be too long."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

Inuyasha and Sango set out to find Miroku. They got a ride from Kirara so they were able to get a better view. When they got to a black passageway that was dark fog they couldn't see anything. Kirara has disappeared and so had Sango. Inuyasha was alone and standing there on a hard floor not knowing where he was.

"Hello?" Inuyasha called into the emptiness and heard nothing but echo.

Inuyasha walked along the long hard floor that was terribly hard to see. She couldn't see anything around him. He just kept walking. Sooner or later he did come to an end. He saw a bright pink light at the end of the fog. He started to run to it.

He reached the end and was in a giant room filled with chains. Inuyasha looked around and found himself in a dungeon. Inuyasha put out a quick sniff and smelt the aroma of fresh human blood. Inuyasha recognized this blood... but couldn't match it.

He looked around but not even a trace of blood was found. Soon enough her looked to the floor and saw a bright yellow square along the rock type pavement. This square was glass. Inuyasha stood on top of it and looked down.

"OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha screamed and fell to the floor.

Underneath him was Sango, Kikyo, Kaede, the thunder brothers, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku... everyone he ever battled or met. One thing that really caught his attention was a young girl sitting in the far corner with a knife through her neck... Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword knowing this had to be a nightmare. He trust it out and pulled it up and rested it on his shoulder. Inuyasha was going to get to the bottom of this.

"This is a trap... I can feel it!" Inuyasha put both hands on the sword and lifted it up over his head. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and fire and lightning blew from the sword.

The fire made streaks through the floors and the lightning broke the glass for beneath him. He took on more step and fell into the hole where every one was dead and there written on the walls was Inuyasha's worst nightmare.

"Your Next!" Was smeared upon the wall.

Inuyasha turned in fear. The blood smeared upon the walls. All Inuyasha could think of was to destroy it all. He sniffed the blood and he knew who wrote it. He figured Naraku but this time it was different. That message, which was basically saying that he was on the tip of life. Inuyasha cracked his fingers and destroyed everybody in that room... he knew they were imposters.

Inuyasha destroyed everything and not one body had blood in it. He refused to destroy Kagome's imposter because his feeling would make him look like he killed her. Inuyasha took not another step and knew it had to be done. He took one slash with his nails and went right through the body. There inside was real human blood.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

A/N: I apologize for stopping it right here but I have a problem with wanting to keep the reader in suspense... tell me if enjoyed!


End file.
